


A Name

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke always wondered if Fenris might be bothered to be called that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name

"Does it bother you?" she asked, in her eyes a hint of the concern that seemed to be with her for a long time.

"What?"

"That I call you Fenris."

"Why would that bother me?"

"Well…" she seemed to hesistate. "Fenris was the name given to you by Danarius. I figured it could… make you feel uncomfortable?"

He seemed to consider that for a couple of instants.

"That’s the name I was given by him, that’s true…"

Then, he looked at her and he gave Hawke a smile that was just for her. He took her hands in his.

"But it is also the name with which I came to know what freedom is. And it is by this name that I came to know how it feels to be loved by you."

Hawke smiled.


End file.
